Mile High Hannah
by Argo0
Summary: It's Chuck's first solo mission, and on the plane he's seated next to a young woman who 'suffers' from a very unusual condition, one that he is most able to assist with. Chuck/Hannah


**WARNING: **This stories contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.

AN: This story was requested by iota0000. It is a one shot and its short and smutty. Also there isn't really any of my usual humour either in this story so keep that in mind if that's why you're hear. I'm also starting working on 'Fallout' previously referred to as 'There for you' which I felt was a stupid title and am glad for the replacement.

Hope you enjoy the story and remember to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

As the lights in the cabin dimmed and Chuck turned on his overhead light and pulled up the privacy screen for his seat, he couldn't help but sigh in excitement. It was his first solo mission, without the support of either of his former handlers, and he was flying first class to Paris, one of the cities he's always wanted to see since he was young. Yes after all the crap that happened to him after Stanford, things were looking up for Charles Irving Bartowski.

Still Chuck couldn't help but miss Sarah, even with the big cluster that was now their relationship. Before Prague they could talk about anything with each other, but now, it was like there was a giant wall between them and though they were making some progress, they were still walking on eggshells, like two acquaintances that weren't sure how to act around one another rather than good friends.

Chuck shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed this mission to go well, to prove to Shaw, Casey and especially Sarah that he could do this, and figuring out how to fix his relationship with the blonde wasn't going to help right now. He needed to be focused on the mission at hand, which meant reviewing the data Shaw had given him.

As he read over the file one more time, movement from the woman sitting next to him drew his attention. The hot brunette had introduced herself as 'Hannah' and they had made small talk before take-off. Now though she seemed to be squirming a fair amount, and he particularly noticed how her smooth legs her rubbing together. "Are you alright Hannah," inquired Chuck.

His questions seemed to catch Hannah surprise, given as her body seemed to jump when he spoke. "Oh… ummm," she stuttered embarrassedly, a red blush gracing her cheeks. "I-it's nothing."

Chuck couldn't help but look at her oddly as she flushed under his gaze. "Are you sure," he pressed, still noticing that she hadn't stopped fidgeting.

She nodded hurriedly, almost in a panic. "Yes I'm fine Chuck," she responded. "Flying just makes me… twitchy."

The spy in training didn't really seem to believe her, but decided it wasn't worth pursuing. "Ok, if you're sure," Chuck said as he went back to looking over his file.

Several minutes had passed and Hannah had not stopped wriggling in her seat, and now Chuck was positive that she was breathing faster than before, the silence of the cabin making it easy for him to hear her. "Are you sure you're OK Hannah," he repeated, worried that there might actually be something wrong with her.

Again she nodded. "I'm fine, it's just, flying makes me a bit…" she said before trailing off, as if unsure if she should say anymore.

"I know you said it makes you twitchy, which really doesn't make much sense."

"Well, when I said twitchy what I really meant was… horny," she muttered, her cheeks even more flushed.

Chuck's own cheeks turned red as his eye brows shot up. "Um… really," he asked incredulously.

"Yeah I know it's weird, isn't it?"

"No not that weird," Chuck replied diplomatically. "I'm sure lots of people have that… condition."

Hannah simply snorted. "It's alright Chuck, you can say it," she said with understanding. "It's weird but for some reason every time I fly in a time, it really gets my motor running. I have no idea why, although probably sitting next to a handsome guy like you probably doesn't help," she added flirtatiously.

The nerd gulped at her flirtation. "Well, if you need help with anything, just let me know," he said, trying to be helpful but cringed upon remember what exactly she needed help with.

Hannah looked at him like a lioness looks at a wilder beast. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered huskily as she reached over and palmed his crotch, causing him to jump.

Chuck was about to object, but then he stopped. It had been ages since he had sex, ever since Jill round 2, and he really had no idea where he stood with Sarah or if there was any hope of getting back to where they were. If she'd found out of this, he imagined she'd be making snarky comments about his thing for brunettes. Maybe so, but it's not like blondes were giving him the time of day these days.

Plus wouldn't having sex on a plane help his cover? Ok well that sounded feeble even in his own head but still it's not like the mission was on the plane. Surely if Shaw was in his place, he'd do the same thing. And Hannah was really hot.

Viewing his silence as compliance, Hannah pulled down the zipper of his pants and slipped her small hand into his pants to grab hold of his manhood. Her eyes widened with delight as she felt the half hard member. As she pulled it out of his trousers, she did some quick mental measurements, estimating it to be about eight or nine inches long and two inches wide. The sight of it alone increased her arousal.

The brunette woman shifted in her chair, placing both of the knees on the cushion while leaning over the armrest to bring her head over Chuck's crotch. She grasped his hardening cock at the base as she brought her mouth to the tip, sucking on the engorged head. Her fellow passenger couldn't help but let out a low moan, before stifling it, remembering that they were in a very public place and that it'd probably be best for he didn't do anything to aid in alerting others to what was going on behind the privacy screen. Supressing his moans however became more of a challenge, as Hannah took more of him into her mouth.

"Fuck your mouth feels so good Hannah," he moaned quietly.

Hannah simply hummed in appreciation of the compliment, unable to answer verbally with a mouth full of dick. As much as Chuck enjoyed the feeling of her mouth around his manhood, she loved how he tasted on her tongue as she licked him, or how his scent stimulated her sense of smell. She had never gotten this wet just from blowing a guy.

As the spy in training delighted in the feeling of being sucked off by the hot brunette he noticed the movement of her hips to his rights. Deciding he should do more to 'help' Hannah, he reached over and grabbed the hem of her skirt, lifting it so it was bunched around her hips. His hand then snaked over her tight ass before pulling aside the string of her black thong and slipping his two middle fingers inside her soaked pussy, causing Hannah to moan appreciatively around his cock.

The young woman's hips squirmed as Chuck's magic fingers drove her mad with pleasure. The feeling of his skilled digits working miracles in her pussy while having his marvellous shaft in her mouth quickly brought Hannah to her climax, her cunt squeezing Chuck's fingers as her juices soaked his hand and her panties. The self-proclaimed nerd couldn't help but grin as he felt Hannah's walls clench tightly around his fingers, his long appendages maintaining their rhythm while being drenched in her nectar. Her orgasm seemed to spur her on, her blow job becoming more enthusiastic as she became more determined to taste his essence.

Bringing her free hand to his testicles, Hannah began gently playing with them as she took more of Chuck's cock into her mouth, pushing her head further down until her lips were kissing the hand that held the shaft. The feeling of his penis going further in the brunette's warm and talented mouth as well as the stimulation done by her hands sent Chuck over the edge, and using his dry hand, forced Hannah's head down further as his load fired directly down her throat. Hannah moaned around the fleshy rod as she tried to swallow all the cum that emptied from his balls. She pushed against Chuck's hand so she could bring her mouth to the cockhead and catch the following spurts on her tongue. She delighted in the flavour of his man cream as she caught the final shot of cum before swallowing it in her mouth.

Once Chuck's entire load had been completely swallowed by the small brunette, she once again took as much of his member into her mouth as possible, before slowly bringing her head up, cleaning the nerd's still hard prick. When she got to the head, she sucked a bit harder, as if trying to make sure that she had gotten all of his cum, before releasing the dick with a small pop. "God that was incredible," panted Chuck, his hand still tangled in Hannah's short hair.

"Mmm, I know what you mean," she purred, admiring Chuck's penis glistered with her saliva. "You taste really good and you're cock is amazing. I can't wait to have it inside me."

Without another word, Hannah moved from her seat and into Chuck's lap, where her back was pressed against his chest. She made sure to turn the reading light off to ensure no one would see their coupling before she slipped off her drenched thong and gently lined up her new favourite appendage to her soaking vagina. Carefully placing the tip inside her pussy, Hannah then abandoned all notions of caution as she impaled herself on Chuck's pillar of flesh, the juices from her previous orgasm allowing for ease of entry as both participants struggled to suppress their groans.

Hannah allowed herself a moment to get used to the large piece of manhood that was Chuck Bartowski. Never before had her petite body been lucky enough to have such a wonderful cock inside it. She wasn't sure if it was her usual mile high arousal or the fact that she was being fucked by a handsome and well hung stranger, but she could honestly say she had never been more turned on before in her life. Placing her hands on the arm rests beside Chuck, using them to move up and down on his dick.

As Hannah began sliding on his pole, Chuck slipped one of his hands inside her blouse and underneath her bra, where he began playing with the brunette's perky tits and erected nipples. While his other hand reached around Hannah and began stroking her clit as the young woman moved her hips on his shaft, he moved his head so he could access the smooth skin of her lovely neck and began kissing and suckling her sensitive skin, causing Hannah to hum with pleasure.

Hannah was cursing the fact that she needed to be quiet. With the huge prick inside her pussy, the skilled hands working wonders on her sensitive nipples and clit and the soft kisses and gentle suckling of her neck, she had never had a greater urge to scream in ecstasy. Every time Chuck's member went as deep as it could, it tipped her closer and closer to the edge of another climax, this one promising to be even more intense than the last one. Biting her lip to stop herself from screaming, Hannah erupted all over Chuck's cock, soaking it in her nectar in the same manner she had done to his hand not five minutes earlier.

With her cunt constricting around his penis from her orgasm, Chuck too had to struggle from making more noise than a few quiet groans, as he forced Hannah down on his cock as far as she would go and released his seed inside her quivering womanhood. Even in her post-climax high, Hannah still revelled in the feeling of his sperm soaking her insides as she made small movements with her hips to milk Chuck's man cream. She turned her head around to seize the nerd's lips in an erotic kiss when her tongue very quickly invaded his mouth. They sat there in Chuck's seat, making out heavily while riding out their orgasms, Chuck's hands still playing with his fellow travellers breasts and pussy as Hannah kept grinding her hips on the spy in training's shaft, each trying to prolong their pleasure.

After several minutes the euphoria they felt faded as Hannah broke the kiss and leaned against Chuck's chest to rest a bit. "You know," she whispered huskily, as she felt the member still inside her twitch at the feeling of her warm breath on the skin of the nerd's neck. "It's a pretty long flight to Paris. I hope you'll continue to 'help' me with my… condition."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
